3/27 Wilds
Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Ooooooh~) X00703/27/2019 (What's this one about?) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (For split parties. I imagine atm this'd be Malc and the ranger whose name I forgot) X00703/27/2019 (Split party?)(edited) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Amber) X00703/27/2019 (K.) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Yeh) Kyrio03/27/2019 (And yeah if they want to separate their RP to avoid clutter that's what this is for. Or anyone else who ends up doing their own thang.) Airyuu03/27/2019 --Amber and the snake have SO MUCH FUN without you guys-- Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (All the fun) (We're level 50 billion now) Vulptor03/27/2019 (time to show off my collection of 49,999,999,999 liches) Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Malc and Amber return to the camp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUhVCoTsBaM ) YouTube Hound313 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure- Awaken(Pillar Men Theme) Kyrio03/27/2019 (Okay guys don't clutter their chatroom :P) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc coils smugly around her human's shoulders. "Very well, my trusssty companion. Onward, towardsss sssweet, sssweet eksssperienssse!" She pauses. "And... erm... you wouldn't happen to have any... erm... ssspesssiesss-appropriate food on you, would you? I haven't had a bite sssinssse I got here." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she digs around and pulls out 'Pet food' item. It just seems to be a generic ball of something and holds it up Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "It'sss not a rat and I can actually eat it," she says flatly. "I'll take it." She takes the ball gingerly in her mouth, and- "OUFFCH!" ...spits it to the ground! "It'sss rock-hard! How am I sssupposssed to chew thisss?" Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "You're a snake, you don't chew.. you... swallow." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc stares flatly at the ranger. "...oh." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she picks up the food again. And strokes her comfortingly. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc gently takes the ball of feed once more and, with obvious discomfort, begins to swallow it whole. She manages it, slowly, and soon is hanging limply - and quietly- around the ranger's shoulders. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Fang is pretty much a non-entity it seems. He follows and does some idle animations and things like that-- --she strokes over the snake, even though she doesn't feel it, it's being nice, right? ('Amber' she doesn't feel it) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc just mutters "...we should get moving." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She moves, as it was written. "You seem like you've had it rough." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Thisss game isss - wasss - my ssstresss relief. I came here to relaksss and unwind. Now I'm ssstuck here, ssslithering around and eating ratsss whole." "And thisss ssssssssstupid hissssssssss won't sssssssssssssstop!" Vulptor03/27/2019 The path ahead seems to pass through the fossilized skeleton of some enormous creature. Scenic! Kyrio03/27/2019 (nice ) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She sighs. "So yes. The othersss may be enjoying themsssselvesss, but I wanted thisss to be my essscape, not another ordeal." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she looks around. "I hope I'm not going to fight one of these." She looks at the snake, and hugs a piece. "I'll help how I can!" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "They're a late-zone bosss," Malc remarks. "Thisss isss jussst a teassser. Nothing to worry about." (I would like to add Tempt Fate to my skill list.) Airyuu03/27/2019 --she looks at her menu. "If I get you to level 20, I can make you a um... Cobra, Blade Tail or Young Hydra." Pixelnator03/27/2019 (Summon bigger fish) Vulptor03/27/2019 A pod falls off of some vegetation curled around a high-up rib. As it strikes the ground, it explodes into a cloud of black powder, blocking out the sun and extinguishing any other light source. Airyuu03/27/2019 --she looks up and readies her bow. "Is this supposed to happen?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Work happened here, and it looks like now is a good pause for Airyuu too.) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "No," Malc hisses tersely, rattle raised, "it'sss not." Vulptor03/27/2019 It's hard to see amid the darkness, but there's definitely the sound of -something- moving. Some -things- moving. (brb myself, migrating) Vulptor03/27/2019 (back for when RL stuff is done for y'all)(edited) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (I'm here! Kinda!) Airyuu03/27/2019 --Amber goes "Fang, defense." and the wolf moves into 'attack anything that threatens Amber' stance.-- Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Ssso thisss isss the part where I mention I wasss an apothecary before all thisss," Malc whispers, eyes scanning her surroundings. Vulptor03/27/2019 A vine sweeps along the ground, attempting to tangle the party's feet. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Fang goes "Bork bork!" and pounces at the vine. Amber readies her bow then goes "Ah!" and falls on her tush as vines wrap at her Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc makes an odd sound, like she's... disappointed? "Don't. Ssstand. In the fire," she hisses, leaping from Amber's shoulders and lashing at the vines with her fangs. Vulptor03/27/2019 The vine is pretty sturdy, resisting Fang's pounce, and manages to tie Amber's legs, but "Kaa"'s venom causes it to writhe and wither... Airyuu03/27/2019 --she pulls out a knife to cut at it. "How was I supposed to expect this to happen!" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Attacksss are alwaysss telegraphed! Look for a pattern!" Vulptor03/27/2019 As if on cue, there's a rumbling sound from above, some dust particles falling. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She rolls to all fours and scrambles out of the way. "Fang, come!" Vulptor03/27/2019 Good call, as... --something- large and rustley crashes to the ground where she was. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She stands up, standing and aiming an arrow-- Kyrio03/27/2019 (Are you fighting Smash U's Piranha Plant?) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (Back from dinner!) Airyuu03/27/2019 (Rat?) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (...) (I don't have to save you.) ...and as Amber knocks her arrow, Malc darts upward, lashing out at... the arrow's tip? "Consssider thisss a buff!" she hisses. Sickly green poison coats the arrow's tip! Vulptor03/27/2019 The arrow flies true, striking the beast(?), which howls a movement is heard from the surroundings again Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "That either worked or ssseriousssly pisssed it off!" Vulptor03/27/2019 Perhaps both? The darkness seems to begin to lift, but another, faster vine is whipping at the party now Airyuu03/27/2019 --She lets the arrow fly at the... shape of whatever it is, and dodges thevine this time because she knows it's coming. Her wolf isn't that smart and gets smacked though-- Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Tendrilsss!" Malc hisses. "Have your mutt move behind it, then recall it around the other ssside!" Vulptor03/27/2019 The second arrow bounces off a thicker part of the... ah, it seems to be some sort of plant. A massive flower bulb, several vine... root? tendrils sprouting from the bottom. Oh and teeth instead of petals. Shadow Chrysanthemaw Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Fang, go around back." "Bork!" the wolf runs around that way. She digs in her satchel and tosses Bottle at the bulb. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Now, call it back! Quickly!" Malc darts up Amber's leg and back onto her shoulders, her sinuous body tense. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Fang, return." and the wolf dashes forwards. Vulptor03/27/2019 The poison bottle smashes against the bulb, the plant withering on contact. Both vines lash out against the party in a last-ditch attack, before Fang tears through the decaying bulb like tissue paper. The... corpse? Lies on the ground. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Amber offers "Is it dead?" Vulptor03/27/2019 It certainly looks dead. Then again, if it was, it should have poofed into some loot by now- or at least triggered a cutsc- Ahh, there, see, it's getting back up again. Ew, really sickly, decayed colors, though, and crimson streaks and thorns are running along its tendrils now- Toxin Chrysanthemaw ...well. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Adaptive enemiesss aren't sssupppsssed to show up until level 16..." Malc leans over and eyes amber curiously. "How much do you value that mutt?" Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "He's my first pet! But if he dies I can revive him!" Fang peeks up at them. "Bork." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Good. Okay. Have him attack, then we run." She glances at the rejuvenating plant. "Fassst." Vulptor03/27/2019 "Rejuvenating" is a debatable term. It certainly looks worse for wear. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She frowns 'Okay... Fang, attack!" the dog runs at the plant. Vulptor03/27/2019 Fang runs at the beast, biting... ...at the knobby base of the roots, not penetrating very far. A tendril whips at the wolf, knocking it 12 meters away and leaving a wicked poison-burn mark. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Amber is running with her snake. 'cause she's the... boss?-- Vulptor03/27/2019 The Chrysanthemaw screeches and whips a thorny vine at the fleeing party, but seems unable to itself leave the skeleton area. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "No!" Malc hisses. "The other way! Passst the plant, or thisss wasss all pointlesss!" Airyuu03/27/2019 --She skids and goes running that way. Fang uses Wolf Claw and leaps on the tree. Vulptor03/27/2019 (tree?) Airyuu03/27/2019 (PLant?) Vulptor03/27/2019 (ooh, lucky roll Fang) As Fang dives into the monster, it tears through the tissue with nearly as much ease as before. Seems this phase was much more offensive than defensive. The monster gives one last scream, drenching the wolf in venom. POOF! The enemy explodes, leaving five Rose Teeth and a collapsed Fang at 5hp. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc's jaw hangs open... or maybe a little dislocated? Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "... yay fang! Oh no, he's almost dead and poisoned." She scoots over that way and fiddles around for an antidote. Vulptor03/27/2019 4hp Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc eyes the poisoned pup quizzically. "Got any ssspare moonlily leavesss?" Airyuu03/27/2019 --She crouches and uses the antidote on Fang. "I don't.. usually keep ingrediant stuff, I sell it." Vulptor03/27/2019 Fang is stable at 3hp Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She hums thoughtfully. "A piessse of the creature'sss petalsss should do. It hasss the adaptation property." Vulptor03/27/2019 Amber gets a nice chunk of EXP; a bit under half a bar. Marc's share probably scales a bit higher due to her lower level. Airyuu03/27/2019 (perks of being a pet! She's part of Amber, so the XP isn't really 'split') Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "It can invert the effect of another ingredient - turn a poissson, for eksssample, into a regeneration potion." Malc smiles and bares her fangs. Vulptor03/27/2019 (More just noting that the same amount of EXP looks bigger on a smaller levelup bar :P) Airyuu03/27/2019 --she picks up the fang things "What about these?" Vulptor03/27/2019 Those seem to be new with the update. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Another thoughts hum. "Never ssseen thossse before. Let me look." Malc leans in, tongue flicking experimentally over the curious barbs. Vulptor03/27/2019 The Rose Teeth do not move, but Malc feels something between a chill and an ache when her tongue makes contact with one. They seem unwise to handle with bare skin. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She goes "Maybe you shouldn't lick those." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Ech. Sssorry. Refleksss." "Jussst tear off a few chunkss of the petal and get sssome of my venom in a flasssk. If we can cook it up, we should have ourssselvesss a nissse batch of regeneration potionsss." Vulptor03/27/2019 "(Aha, found you!)" Dalim calls from above. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She looks at Fang and plunks her butt down. "Let me see..." she looks up "Huh? Who is it?" Vulptor03/27/2019 The Kicking Bird alights, wincing at Fang's state. "...ouch." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Oh joy. The Kentucky Fried Kickbokssser isss back." Airyuu03/27/2019 --she goes "Ah, the friendly one, hey again." She holds up a vial. Offers it to the snake Vulptor03/27/2019 "That would make a good t-shirt." Dalim looks around, before passing a potion vial from the town to Amber. "...I felt you should keep this in case your UI disappears on you. What happened here?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Malc scoops up a freshly fallen leaf from the ground and slips it over the vial's opening with Amber's help, sinking a fang into the improvised membrane. After a minute or two, the phial has filled with sickly green venom. Airyuu03/27/2019 --Since tehy aren't in the village, but in the 'game world' alchemy works the way Malc is used to. Amber peeks up. "Um... a giant flower tried to kill us." Vulptor03/27/2019 "...o k." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Alright, combine the venom with the petal fragmentsss. Sssee what we get." Kyrio03/27/2019 (I'm sorry I know it's not accurate but I can't imagine you two as anything other than Viper and Crane from Kung Fu Panda) Vulptor03/27/2019 (pfft) Malc Modnar03/27/2019 She glances at the other potion. "...and that... thing... isss an option of lassst resssort only. Don't touch it unlesss you have no other choissse." Vulptor03/27/2019 "I doubt it would even work if you don't need it, so... what she said." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She drops the petals into the venom "Like this?" She glances over "Huh, what's that?" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "That little potion - or one like it - isss the reassson I'm currently a limblesss reptile the game thinksss isss a mob." "Ditto for bird brain here, and I'll wager that fighter we met by now asss well." Vulptor03/27/2019 "He's a lizard, yup." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "Called it." The potion swirls and flashes, and soon settles on a new, bright purple hue! Airyuu03/27/2019 --she looks at the potion she was brought. And sticks it in her satchel, then looks back to her alchemizing. Malc Modnar03/27/2019 Recipe unlocked: Curious Regeneration Potion (reusable x5) Malc makes an odd, breathy sound. "...I can't whissstle," she mutters. Airyuu03/27/2019 --She makes a use on Fang. "Hope this works right." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "But anyway. That isss very nissse. Would sssell for a pretty penny on the auction houssse." Vulptor03/27/2019 Dalim chirps instead. Fang immediately recovers about 10hp, with an aftereffect icon appearing above it. 16hp 17hp ... Airyuu03/27/2019 --she smiles at the snake "thank you!" Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "You can thank me by taking asss much of that petal with usss asss we can carry," Malc replies with a smile, watching Fang's health bar skyrocket. Vulptor03/27/2019 "...I can carry a little and cut a lot," the bird offers. "...but I guess we can't take it to the city." Airyuu03/27/2019 --She collects things and puts them in her inventory, her satchel is bigger on the inside. "So this wasn't supposed to happen, huh? Things have changed with the latest update." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 "There are other townsss," Malc points out. "They have auction housssesss too. We get there, sssell sssome of thessse..." You can practically see the dollar signs in the snake's eyes. Vulptor03/27/2019 "I'll have to assume you know the racket, then." Malc Modnar03/27/2019 (I need to sleep) Vulptor03/27/2019 (probably a good spot to wrap up this end for the night anyways) Airyuu03/27/2019 (yes, lettus wrap everything up)